A multi-camera unit comprises two or more cameras capable of capturing images and/or video. The cameras may be positioned in different ways with respect to each other camera. For example, in a two-camera unit the cameras may be located at a short distance from each other and they may view to the same direction so that the two-camera unit can provide a stereo view of the environment. In another example, the multi-camera unit may comprise more than two cameras which are located in an omnidirectional manner. Hence, the viewing angle of such a multi-camera unit may be even 360°. In other words, the multi-camera unit may be able to view practically around the multi-camera unit.
Volumetric video may be captured using one or more multi-camera devices (MCDs). When multiple MCDs are in use, the captured footage may be synchronized so that the MCDs provide different viewpoints in the same world. In contrast to traditional 2D/3D video, volumetric video describes a 3D model of the world where the viewer is free to move and look around to observe different parts of the world. The volumetric presentation of the scene is constructed based on the information captured by said several MCDs.
It is foreseeable that various artificial intelligence (AI) techniques are soon capable of inpainting 3D objects into volumetric reconstructions of spaces. Thereupon, it will become possible to utilize the AI for inpainting non-existing objects within the volumetric reconstruction of a space in order to maliciously compromise the space. This creates a potential problem for the integrity of the communication.